


in the car

by gentlewaltz



Series: someone i love ripped through me (a soulmate au) [4]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, hawk and demetri were so oblivious for so long, hawk's mom talks in the car ride home from the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewaltz/pseuds/gentlewaltz
Summary: hawk talks to his mom in the car on the way home from the hospital
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: someone i love ripped through me (a soulmate au) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	in the car

Hawk is subjected to his mother’s scolding as soon as the car door closes. It is exactly what he expects, but that does not ease his emotional pain.

“Hurting your best friend.. Eli, what you have done is awful. Are you aware of what you did? Do you know the severity of your actions? Another person has been physically harmed by you. Eli… I don’t know what to say. I really don’t.”   
  
“Aren’t you mad? About Demetri, you know, being my … ?”

She sighs. “Of course not, Eli. I’m surprised it took you breaking his arm to realize.”

“It was that obvious?”

“Yes. I thought you already found out and chose not to change anything about your relationship, to tell the truth. When you would come from Demetri’s and be sporting a bandaid on your elbow only to see Demetri with the same one a few days later. Or the time you called me, crying, because Ron had scratched your thigh and it hurt, so you finished your playdate at home. And Demetri was walking kind of funny, because he had the exact same scratch. I thought, there was no way you didn’t know. But, I guess you didn’t. And I guess that broken arm you have is what you deserve for breaking his arm. Even if you weren’t his soulmate, I would ground you so hard you would wish your arm was broken instead.”

“Am I grounded?”

A pause.

“Of course you are. I think this ‘Hawk’ is turning you into someone you’ve always hated.”

Hawk didn’t respond. He sat and processed what his mom said, and what happened between him and his- his soulmate.

She had to be right, about how he deserves his broken arm. Anyone who hurts their own soulmates deserves that pain. Maybe that’s why the universe chose it.

Hawk can feel it pooling in his chest again. The same ache in his chest he felt as Demetri was on the ground with his arm in his grip. The same emptiness he felt every time he looked at Demetri; before Cobra Kai and after. His sweater felt too small and his arm was weighing him down. 

He deserved the glare he received from his father as he walked in the door. Shame. Anger. Disappointment.

Hawk couldn’t do anything other than sigh and walk with his head down to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry this one is short too... and i've been busy with school so i haven't had much time to write but i will be writing more soon!


End file.
